Lovely Illusion
by Starburst12
Summary: Harry and Hermione swear that they are only friends. However, when Hermione becomes the victim of a love spell that causes every male at Hogwarts to fall in love with her, will Harry’s jealously drive him to admit his feelings to himself…and to her?
1. A Midnight Dip

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or Hermione or anyone else. 

Lovely Illusion

Harry and Hermione swear that they are only friends. However, when Hermione becomes the victim of a love spell that causes every male at Hogwarts to fall in love with her, will Harry's jealously drive him to admit his feelings to himself…and to her?

"Quick! This way!" Hermione whispered, her thin frame racked with giggles. She grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and tugged him forward. The two friends were running quietly down the corridor, intent on sneaking out to the forest and back, in the black of the night. Now that Voldemort had been vanquished, there was no danger, except the wrath of the teachers if they were caught out of the common room after hours. She pulled him around a corner and they leaned back against the wall panting. They had heard voices behind them and so they had sprinted as fast as they could to get out of sight. Although it was probably other students off for a midnight snog, Hermione was, for once in her life, enjoying the rush of breaking the rules.

"That was a close one Harry!" She smiled, exhilarated by the thrill of almost getting caught---and not by the fact that Harry's hand still rested in hers, of course. It felt warm and rough and perfect, she realized, and nervous by the fact that it felt so wonderful, Hermione quickly pulled away. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"You've never struck me as the type to enjoy a risk like this Mione," He teased her. "Wouldn't want to get expelled, now would we?" She playfully slapped his arm and he grabbed it, moaning as if in pain. She laughed and stuck out her tongue. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed that as well. Her eyes widened and Harry was struck by how big and brown they were. The thought fled his mind when she delivered a slap to his hand. He let go, and her eyes glinted mischievously. Suddenly, he was attacked by her fingers, as she jumped on him, tickling his sides mercilessly. Hermione had had quite a few tickle battles with Harry in the past, ever since she found out his weakness in third year. Unfortunately for her, she was also extremely ticklish, so their fights were never one sided.

Hands found ribs, fingers found necks and soon the pair had slid down the stones of the wall and were lying on the floor shrieking in laughter.

"Hermione Granger!" He gasped, when her hands finally left him. "I do believe your screaming is going to get us caught!"

"If I'm not mistaken, Harry, you were the one shrieking like a girl." She grinned maliciously. Harry gasped.

"You're going to pay for that one!"

"Not if you can't catch me, Potter!" She replied and jumped up, dashing off around the corner, towards the front doors of the castle. It took Harry a few moments to register what had happened, and then he raced off after her. He saw her fling open the double doors and run down the steps towards the lake. She turned around to face him, and started to run backwards, making faces.

"I would put your tongue back in your mouth Granger if you don't want me to grab it again!" She giggled and turned back around, dashing closer to the lake.

"You know you enjoyed touching it Potter!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Harry was gaining on her. He was, or course, a star seeker, and Hermione's speed was nothing compared with that of a snitch. When he reached her, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into his arms. She screamed and started flailing her limbs wildly. She sensed what he was about to do. She just knew him too well.

"Caught you!" He said, chuckling.

"Harry! Put me down!" She squealed. He did not reply, and just walked closer to the lake. The water was sparkling in the light of the moon, the surface barely rippling. It was late spring, so Harry knew it would be warm. Hermione struggled as he inched ever closer. Then without warning he answered, "Ok, Mione dear, I'll put you down" and with a splash, proceeded to drop her into the water. Hermione had a plan however, and when she landed, she hooked her foot around his leg, bringing him down with her. They landed, one on top of the other, with a great splash. Almost at the same moment, they both sprang up, dripping wet.

"Harry James Potter! I cannot believe you just threw me into the lake!" she gasped. He stood up out of the water, and Hermione felt herself choke. His white tee shirt was soaked all the way through, casting the appearance that he was bare chested. Quidditch had certainly done him well, Hermione thought. Then she shook her head. Harry was her best friend, for cripes sakes! She had no right to be thinking about his gorgeous body…or his mysterious eyes…or his adorable dimples. What had come over her? Sure, she knew Harry was attractive—she wasn't blind—but she wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts.

"Something wrong Mione?" He asked, eyes brimming with concern. That was just like Harry. He always knew when something was troubling her.

"It's nothing," she answered, turning away from his piercing gaze. She knew that he didn't buy her excuse, but she wasn't going to tell him that her heart was fluttering madly in her rib cage at that moment. He wouldn't understand. He was her best friend, and she didn't want to mess that up. "Come on; let's head back to the castle. We made it down here without getting caught, didn't we?"

"Ok…sure" he replied, slightly unsettled. He knew something was upsetting Hermione, but he didn't want to pry. Good friends didn't pry. And that's what they were. Good friends.

They trudged back up to the front door, neither one willing to acknowledge the thick awkwardness that had suddenly fallen between them like a fog.

Little did they know that a certain someone had been watching their entire exchange. And that someone had a plan.


	2. Care of Magical Creatures Gone Wrong

Chapter Two

"Hermione, hurry up! We're going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures!" Harry called up the stairs to Hermione's closed door, from the common room they shared. Not surprisingly, Harry and Hermione had been made Head Students their final year, and shared a dormitory and a bathroom.

After a pause, the door opened, and Hermione emerged, looking rather unkempt. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun on top of her head, and there were quite noticeable bags under her eyes.

"Morning Beautiful" Harry said when he saw her, crossing to her, to carry her books. He kissed her cheek as a greeting, and Hermione felt her heart flutter and her cheeks warm. She chose to ignore the feeling.

"Sorry Harry, I'm not used to running on no sleep. I'm afraid I'm going to be a bit slow today."

"It was fun though, wasn't it?"

"Yes," she responded smiling. "I'm quite amazed actually, that we didn't get caught, with all that racket we were making!" He laughed, and extended his arm for her to take.

"May I walk you to class Miss. Granger? Looks like we missed breakfast."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," she replied and looped her arm through his.

It was a lovely sunny day, with a slightly cool breeze. Harry and Hermione walked down to the Care of Magical Creatures hut, enjoying the scenery. Neither one acknowledged the fact that their arms were still entwined, as it felt so natural.

"Oy! Harry, Hermione! Where have you two been?" Ron yelled as he saw them approaching. "I didn't see you all morning!"

"Hey Ron," They greeted at the same time.

"You were off snogging and you lost sense of time, I suppose?" he joked, and they laughed, though their faces both tinged red.

Hagrid came out of his hut, and lumbered over to the students, grinning broadly.

"I've got a grea' lesson planned fer ye today," He told them smiling. "Now tha' exams are comin' soon, I though' I'd give ye the day off. This won' be on yer exams. So don' worry, Hermione." Everyone laughed. "Now, who can tell me what an Aphroditalope is?" To everyone's shock, Hermione Granger did not raise her hand. Her mind was too clouded with other matters to focus. She hadn't even heard the question.

"No one?" the class stared back at him with blank expressions. "Alrigh'. An Aphroditalope works in kinda the same way as a love potion. It's named after the Greek Goddess, Aphrodite."

Immediately, Hermione realized that Hagrid was talking, and her hand shot up.

"Exactly professor," She said, without being called upon. "The difference between this creature and a love potion however, is that a potion makes only one person fall in love with you, and vice versa. The effects of the Aphroditalope make any person of the opposite gender fall in love with the person affected as long as they are around the same age."

"Correc'. Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione looked pleased with herself.

The class consisted of breaking into pairs, and taking care of a young Aphroditalope. Harry and Hermione automatically went off together leaving Ron behind to scout out Lavender as a partner.

"Jus' be careful," Hagrid warned as the class split up. "That ye don' stop paying attention to the creature. It loves attention. If ye don' give it, ye might become inflicted with its spell."

Harry sat on the grass, leaning back on his elbows, while Hermione lay between his legs, her back against his chest. She felt his hand start to absently twirl a lock of her hair. He poked her side.

"Stop!" she giggled, poking him back.

The Aphroditalope grazed a few feet before them, its sleek red coat glistening in the sun. The class was very relaxing, in that they didn't have to do anything. Aphroditalopes seemed very independent.

Harry leaned foreword, so that his lips almost grazed her ear. Then instead of delivering the possibility of a kiss, he blew into it instead. His breath sent a shudder through her.

"Harry! You did NOT just blow in my ear!" she turned so that she was now facing him, although still between his legs. He grinned mischievously at her.

"Of course not Hermione. Why would I blow in your ear?" He stared at her, his face plastered with fake innocence. She lunged foreward, knocking him off of his elbows and onto the ground, and lay herself on top of him so that she could reach his ear. Laughing, she began to blow all over his face, hoping to maybe get somewhere near his ear. He laughed as her breath tickled his lips, and he blew right back into her face.

The two best friends were too absorbed in each other, to notice that the Aphroditalope was not pleased. It had been completely ignored all class, and was now getting very annoyed.

Before Hermione knew what had happened, she had been thrown to the ground, by some mysterious force, and a cloudy pink gas was fogging her sight. It was all over before she could think. She started to cough, and then everything turned black.

"Oh I do hope she's alright!"

"Look how beautiful she is…"

"I'll never be able to live if she's hurt…"

The deep voices all floated together, echoing around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The entire class was crowded around her, faces wrought with concern. Immediately she looked for Harry, but he didn't appear to be there. Hagrid was just pushing his way through the students.

"Alrigh'. Move aside e'ryone, lemmie take a look a' er!" He bent down and examined her face. "'Arry! Come 'ere."

Harry broke through the crowd and bent down next to Hagrid. His eyes were dark and sad, and his face was wrinkled with concern. Hermione smiled when she saw him. He hadn't left after all!

"Is she alright, Hagrid?" He asked urgently, brushing some hair out of her face.

"'Arry, were ye and Hermione paying complete attention to th' Aphroditalope?" Harry bit his lip.

"Er…Possibly not?" He replied, slightly embarrassed.

"It seems tha' Hermione's been hit by the spell. Ye know wha' tha' means."

Hermione took the chance to answer the question herself, slowly and deliberately. "Everyone is going to fall in love with me…"

"Afraid so," Hagrid responded.

"Are there any counter curses? How long does it last?!" Harry asked.

"A week…" Hermione answered before she fainted.

Yay! That's it for chapter two! Please leave a review!


End file.
